Geometry Dash World
Geometry Dash World is an expansion app of Geometry Dash developed and published by RobTop Games and released on December 21, 2016, for iOS and on December 22, 2016, for Android devices. It features ten exclusive levels, split into worlds containing five levels each. It also includes a new parental control, achievements, icons, shard unlockables and the ability to transfer data over to the full version of Geometry Dash through user accounts (temporarily disabled) have also been introduced. It contains many features from Update 2.1 that were leaked before the release of said update. (User accounts have been temporarily disabled by users being unable to load save data from their account. This is to prevent the 2.1 editor exploits explained below.) Levels The levels in Geometry Dash World have been categorised in two worlds: Dashlands and Toxic Factory, with 5 levels of 30 seconds each. Dashlands (1) Toxic Factory (2) Errors Upon this game's release, there were a few exploits that gave players access to unreleased Update 2.1 material. *If the player loaded their save data from Geometry Dash to this game, and they had a copyable level, they would have been able to access the 2.1 level editor by copying said level. **This exploit confirmed that the name of the level in 2.1 will be "Fingerdash," and that there shall be a new speed portal. **A near full list of 2.1 editor features can be retrieved from here. *An unverified/unfinished version of the level Fingerdash can be accessed through tampered ".APK" files for Android devices. Said error leaked the level's name, song, style and the Update 2.1's new portal and mode. * On the Android version, the level's name will not be displayed if the game is paused. * If you click the information icon while in Quests, it comes up with 'Quests help info' instead of actual content. ** This problem also appears in the post comment popup. Gallery and Trailers Dashlands.png ToxicFactory.png Geometry Dash World - Release Trailer Trivia * This is the second free expansion for the main game, the first being Geometry Dash Meltdown. * The island in the Coming Soon screen is a completely black version of the Dashlands island. * Unlike Geometry Dash Meltdown, the old Vault is fully functional in Geometry Dash World, with all the codes and their unlockables working just like in the full version. * After collecting 50 Diamonds, clicking on the padlock in the online screen takes you to the Vault Of Secrets. * The "Player used tap. It's not very effective," and "A wild lock appeared!" quotes is a reference to pokemon. * Clicking repeatedly on some of the icons' locks and the last colours' locks in the Character Selection menu will display some strange messages with a few references such as: ** "Player used tap. It's not very effective," ** "Prove that you are worthy," ** "You must do something," ** "ehehehehehe..." ** "IMPOSSIBRU!" ** "That wont work." ** "It cannot be done." ** "A wild lock appeared!" ** "You are not ready." ** "Need. More. Power." *** "ehehehehehe..." has blue text, wheras all other messages are in white text. ** It also happens if the player tapped one of the pastel color locks such as: *** "A demon guards it. Find him." *** "A key... My kingdom for a key..." *** "The lock wont budge." *** "A key, you must have." *** "Nothing happened." *** "Forget about this one." *** "Without a key, it cannot be." *** "You have no power here." *** "You are not yet ready." *** "Why you click?" **** These messages refer to the fact that the icon/color tapped can only be unlocked with keys in the treasure room or can be unlocked through the Vault Of Secrets. * The song Striker has a rather odd background relating to its use. Initially, Waterflame was hired to compose the song for Geometry Dash, although it would be used in a custom level, not an official level. However, with the release of World the song was used in an official level anyways, making Striker the first song to follow this background. * Geometry Dash World features the shortest ever official levels. Category:Other